Je sais
by Elayan
Summary: Bruce aime aller aider au bout du monde. Mais Tony aime avoir Bruce quand il en a besoin. OS pour un défi.


Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF. Il fallait rédiger quelque chose sur le thème "**Connexion**" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

C'est marrant, mon instinct a refusé de prendre en considération le sens multiple qu'on peut donner à ce mot… Connexion neuronale ? Connexion sentimentale ? Très peu pour mon cerveau x3

* * *

Bruce Banner sortit de la yourte et expira profondément. Le vent glacial secouait avec force ses boucles brunes et brûlait ses joues, mais c'était toujours plus agréable que la chaleur étouffante qui régnait à l'intérieur.

Un homme immense, emmitouflé dans un manteau en peau, vint à sa rencontre. Dans un anglais plus qu'approximatif, il lui demanda des nouvelles. Bruce soupira, un peu hésitant. Les quinze personnes qui se trouvaient dans la yourte souffraient tous de la même maladie. Dix d'entre eux avaient encore de la fièvre et deux autres montaient à plus de quarante degrés.

En choisissant ses mots avec soins, l'américain parvint à lui faire comprendre qu'il faisait de son mieux pour essayer de tous les sauver, mais qu'il n'avait ni les médicaments ni le matériel adéquat pour traiter ce genre d'affection.

Le mongol hochait la tête tandis qu'il parlait et parut finalement convaincu. Il frappa virilement les épaules du petit homme et lui jeta une phrase courte et déterminée dont Bruce était incapable de saisir le sens.

C'est alors qu'un bruit attira son attention. Comme un sifflement discontinu. Il fronça les sourcils en retournant dans la yourte. Est-ce que ce serait… ?

Bruce n'en revenait pas : son StarkPhone était en train de sonner ! Il était au milieu de nulle part, à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de la plus proche antenne, à presque quatre-vingt kilomètres du plus proche village, et son StarkPhone sonnait ! A bien y réfléchir, il était même _certain _de pas l'avoir rallumé depuis qu'il avait posé le pied en Mongolie…

Il attrapa l'appareil et sortit à nouveau de la tente. L'écran affichait un glorieux "Tony Stark", bien évidement.

\- Tony ?! lâcha Bruce en décrochant, d'un ton qui ne camouflait ni sa surprise, ni son agacement.

\- Tu sais que tu n'es pas un gars facile à joindre, toi ? lança Tony sur son habituel ton désinvolte.

\- Apparemment encore trop… grogna l'expert en radiations. Bon sang, Tony, il n'y a aucun réseau téléphonique ici, je ne suis même pas certain qu'une connexion satellite soit possible !

\- Bah, il m'a suffi de déployer quelques drones, de détecter ton StarkPhone et…

\- Il était éteint, coupa Bruce.

\- …et de lui envoyer les instructions nécessaires à l'allumage, poursuivit le milliardaire sans même relever l'interruption. Mes StarkPhones peuvent se passer d'opérateur, heureusement.

Banner se pinçait l'arête du nez en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les élucubration de son camarade de laboratoire.

\- Oh, par contre, poursuivait Stark avec bonne humeur, j'ai dû booter sur ma session, tu penseras à le redémarrer avant de faire des bêtises avec, hein ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Tony ? demanda Bruce, exaspéré.

\- Ravi que tu me le demande ! s'exclama le boute-en-train infatigable. Le SHIELD a trouvé un appareil alien qui, selon ce qu'ils disent, permet de contrôler les comportements. C'est, toujours selon ce qu'ils disent, ciblé sur certains traits de caractère seulement, et c'est bourré de particules gamma. Alors, tu viens ?

\- Comment ça, "je viens" ? fit Bruce, interloqué. Est-ce que tu…

Il n'avait pas fini de poser la question que déjà la réponse lui était offerte : un Quinjet venait d'apparaitre dans son champ de vision. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Tony Stark était à l'intérieur. Si ce n'était pas carrément lui aux commandes.

\- Tony, je ne peux pas partir comme ça, commença-t-il d'une voix douce. Dans cette yourte se trouvent quinze personnes qui ont vraiment besoin de soins et…

\- Regarde à gauche, interrompit le philanthrope.

Banner leva les yeux au ciel avant de les tourner sur sa gauche. Au loin, on pouvait nettement distinguer un épais nuage de poussière soulevé par un bataillon de voitures de toutes tailles.

\- L'équipe médicale de l'armée locale, expliqua Stark. Ça fait deux jours que t'aurais dû les appeler.

Bruce ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas jugé l'épidémie dangereuse, puisqu'il n'y avait personne à cent kilomètres à la ronde. Mais Tony avait raison, il aurait tout de même dû appeler du renfort.

\- T'as gagné, Tony, j'arrive.

Tout naturellement, ce dernier lui répondit :

\- Je sais.


End file.
